Gooey Melting Hearts
by Blackkitten23
Summary: In their 5th year James, Sirius and Remus over hear a conversation that makes them reconsider their opinions of the 'future Death Eaters'. The Marauders stop bullying, but guilt eats at James until he decides to apologize. That summer James tracks down Severus, but sees something that crushes his beliefs of the evil Slytherins … – Yaoi Boy x Boy
1. A Truffle of Truth

**I don't own Harry Potter and I don't make a profit off my stories**

 **Warning – AU, abuse, sexual content, Mpreg, language, violence**

 **Good Lucius/Severus/Narcissa/Bellatrix**

 **Awesome Slughorn and McGonagall**

 **Irritating and manipulative Dumbledore/Lily - _Bashing_ **

**(** I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

 **Pairing: Yaoi M/M – top James x bottom Severus**

XXXXXXXXXX

"whoa! Almost the end of fifth year already … what do you guys want to do?" asked a young fifteen year old Remus Lupin as he and two of his friends, Sirius and James, walked around outside on the Hogwarts grounds.

Sirius twitched "anything that doesn't involve more studying for those stupid OWLs! My head hurts!" he whined dramatically making Remus roll his eyes as James snickered.

"I know what you mean, my head needs a break" James smirked "lets go find Snivellus"

Remus sighed in frustration "you guys should just leave-" he shook his head as his friends ran off without hearing a word "him alone … why do I even bother?" the brown haired werewolf grumbled as he followed after his friends.

"found him" Sirius hissed as they spotted Severus Snape through the trees helping a bloodied and bruised Lucius Malfoy sit down on a fallen tree "looks like that Malfoy guy was clobbered- crap, we should get Peter to join in"

James grinned "no lets get closer and see what they're talking about. We'll tell Peter later" with great care and a reluctant Remus following they moved closer and stayed hidden behind some trees and bushes, but well within hearing distance. They watched as Severus helped the blonde sit before removing a small brown bag from his pocket and were slightly impressed when the bag enlarged. The dark haired Slytherin pulled off his black robe and set it on the ground next to the spot where he kneeled.

"I'm not a healer you know. You should go to Poppy" Severus sighed when Lucius simply shook his head weakly. The potions lover pulled his hair back with a green hair tie, rolled up his sleeves and opened the brown bag "you're a stubborn ass … here, drink these" Severus ordered with a kind patient tone that caught the Marauders by surprise as he held up a set of three potions for Lucius to take "I haven't seen you all weekend. Not since lunch on Friday and you suddenly appear like this … do you want to tell me what happened Luc?" Severus was already worried because his left handed friend took the red vial with his right hand not even attempting to move his limp left arm even in the slightest.

Lucius said nothing as he stared at the red potion in the vial with lifeless silver eyes. He threw his head back and downed the liquid in one go before taking the next two potions. As the blonde finished the potions a patiently waiting Severus pulled out a jar of bruising salve to start tending to the bruises all over the blonde. As Severus gently applied the salve to the boot print shaped bruise on Lucius's right wrist the Malfoy held up his left arm to the raven. The Marauders couldn't see what was being shown, just the torn sleeve and the look of horror on Snape's face that turned to anger.

"your father forced you to get it" Severus scowled … and almost looked like his eyes were tearing up, but no tears fell.

"yeah" Lucius gasped with a horse voice. The bruises on the right arm started fading as the left fell limp at his side again as if he hoped it would fall off. The pale fingers of the dark haired Slytherin gently caressed his face in order to spread the healing salve on the wounds "what day is it?"

"it's Sunday right after dinner" Severus answered not realizing that his confused expression was mirrored by three other people hiding not far away.

"oh… about two and a half days" Lucius barely moved as Severus spread the salve over his black eyes and busted lip "my father wanted to talk with me about what I'd do now that I'm an adult and graduating so I flooed home … I knew what he wanted to discuss. I straight out said I'd never take the Dark Mark" he gulped and felt sick "he wasn't happy obviously … he used the torture cruse on me for a while, but when I still said no he locked me in the cells below our mansion. After failing to 'convince' me with curses he decided to try other ways without magic me for … I guess days" the blonde spat out some blood.

The Marauders gaped, they couldn't believe what they were hearing …

Severus frowned as he moved from the now healing bruises on his friend's face to the clearly injured right ankle "I know how you all hate the marks your parents took … you still said no I take it"

Lucius winced slightly as his tattered pant leg was moved revealing his swollen ankle "of course … he knocked me out and when I woke up I was staring into that madman's eyes … It hurt so much that I passed out only to wake up on the school grounds with this thing on my arm" he glared at his left forearm "Bellatrix was forced to take it too, but they went easy on her since she agreed in order to save Narcissa … I'm lucky he at least gave back my wand. My patronus got to you … can we discuss anything else? Have those Galloping Gits been bothering you?" Lucius asked eager for a change of subject.

Three Gryffindors twitched at the twisted version of their group name. James felt a sharp pang of something in his chest as Severus began unbuttoning the blonde's shirt and applying the salve to the horrible bruises, but he ignored it …

"no more than usual … they really screwed up and don't even know it. Even though they seem to thrive in making my life hell they can't resist spreading it around. Sadly for them that means that they targeted a Ravenclaw whose older brothers are 6th and 7th year Gryfindors so … they made some enemies" the dark haired Slytherin said with a sigh. Said bullies twitched while Remus shook his head in exasperation, he knew something like this would happen and tried to stop them "good thing is that everyone knows Remus isn't the culprit so Potter and Black are the ones in trouble … oh, and Pettigrew is at it again"

The blonde scowled "another attempt to drug the werewolf with a love potion and rape him huh, how pathetic" he said with a snarl of disgust as a light started coming back to his silver eyes.

James and Sirius jumped up ready to defend their friend's honor, but Remus clapped a hand over each of their mouths and forced them to sit … these two Slytherins knew what he was and seemed to have kept it quiet for a while so he wanted to hear this …

"indeed … I spotted him spiking a bag of cauldron cakes with the love potion, but I had the counter potion ready and I spiked the cakes again when he was distracted …" Severus said casually.

"oh? What distracted him?" Lucius smirked as if he already guessed the answer.

"I might've made Pettigrew a little sick with my own potion. He was sent to the infirmary a while ago-hey!" Severus yelped as Lucius pulled him against his bare chest with his arm firmly wrapped around the smaller wizard's waist. James Potter's clenched his jaw for some reason "Luc put me down before you hurt yourself" Severus stated calmly as if this happens a lot.

"you're too nice … they humiliate you and you consistently protect them" James felt his blood boil as Lucius rested his head in the crook of Severus's neck as his other hand made quick work of all the buttons on the white shirt "they don't even know how much they hurt you" the shirt slid down the pale shoulders exposing Severus's torso that was covered in various bruises the sight of which made the Marauders flinch … they didn't think they hurt him that badly "why won't you just use your own damn salves on yourself?"

"you know I only have so much. I can't waste it" Severus said stubbornly as if this conversation came up a lot.

Lucius seemed to ignore the comment and let his hands roam the pale skin "and further more why hasn't anyone told the bastard that you are-"

James snarled as he saw the blonde's hand move lower to try to unbutton the dark haired Slytherin's pants …

"if you go any further Lucius Malfoy I'll tell Bella you molested me. I bet she'll take any excuse to torture someone right now" the blonde recoiled so fast he yelped in pain caused by straining his own injuries making James feel a sense of smugness for some reason "good boy, honestly how can you say you're straight when you are always trying to strip me?" Severus explained as he buttoned his shirt up again …

The Potter was trying to blow up Lucius with his eyes … for some odd reason he was pissed that the blonde does this a lot …

Lucius smirked "you have an interesting birthmark, I can't help myself- ow!"

Severus tweaked the blonde's ear "leave my butt out of this conversation Luc or I'll tell Narcissa what really happened to her favorite cloak" he threatened and was rewarded with a frightened Malfoy paling in fear.

Somewhere in James's mind he found himself wondering about this birthmark … until he realized that he was thinking of the Slytherin's butt and immediately forced himself to focus on the eavesdropping …

"I'll behave, I'll behave" Lucius chuckled. Severus just rolled his eyes clearly not believing the older Slytherin making the blonde pout "hands to myself"

"you better …now to clarify, I can handle their idiotic antics and I'm protecting Remus _only_. He's the only one who tries to talk some sense into the idiots and he has enough problems being labeled a dark creature, which is ridiculous. The guy is too nice save for that one night a month" Remus felt his heart warm up at the kindness "and for that other point you were about to make I don't think bringing it up now will make a difference"

Lucius scoffed as Severus went back to looking at the ankle and treating it the best he could "it should. When a guy likes a girl the way Potter likes Lily he should be sucking up to the gay best friend not torturing him. I can see why _you_ can't tell Potter that you're gay and not competition so he can finally leave you alone. The fool would probably hex you before you can even speak, but why hasn't Lily explained? After five years she should have figured out what's going on"

Sirius and Remus winced at the new information and glanced at James … the Potter's jaw was on the floor and he looked like he wanted to bash his head against the nearest tree while screaming at himself …

"I have no bloody idea. I tried to bring it up with her, but she changes the subject and runs off. I can understand why she'd do that now with the OWLs starting tomorrow, but I've been trying to bring it up for a year now even risking running into her sister Petunia by going to her house last summer. Lily doesn't want to discuss it beyond insulting Potter and claiming he may grow out of it … you won't be able to walk until that Skele-gro I gave you is done, but the swelling is down" said Severus as he added a little more salve to the other ankle "that seems to be the worst of it … I'll look you over when we get back to the dorm and get you something to eat. Just tell me if you need another pain reliever" Severus said softly, the forest certainly wasn't the place to completely strip the blonde and heal everything.

"yeah … it should be almost curfew anyway. You aren't going to stay up late brewing again are you? I don't care if you're looking for a cure for Lycanthropy, you need sleep. Besides, all that brewing is why you're teased for greasy hair" said the older Slytherin with concern lacing his tone.

Remus gaped at what he heard. Severus was looking for a cure! Guilt was spreading through each Marauder's body as they recalled how many times they teased Severus about his hair or watched him be teased for having greasy hair.

"unlike you I don't care about my hair and besides … we both have handled much worse than teasing or school bullies. More importantly I need to restock my potions. A full moon will hit before everyone goes home so I want to be ready to heal Remus again" said Severus as he put his salves away for later and closed his bag.

James and Sirius suddenly felt a weight on their shoulders and looked to see the silently crying werewolf leaning on them for support. They understood why. Remus mentioned loving being at school with his friends. It seemed like the full moons were significantly better here than at home, but it wasn't just because of his friends … it was because of Severus … the boy who he sat back and watched get bullied was the one who came every full moon to heal him … how long has Severus been helping Remus?

"people can call you whatever they want, you're just a fluffy kitten on the inside" Lucius chuckled.

A blush graced Severus's face and he huffed "for that comment you can rot here" he walked away getting closer to the hidden Gryffindors who tried to dive deeper in the bushes to avoid being seen.

"WAIT SEV! HOW WILL I GET BACK?" Lucius yelled as Severus retreated, but the Marauders noticed that the blonde was smiling.

"WE'RE NEAR THE LAKE SO TRY ASKING THE SQUID FOR HELP!" Severus snapped over his shoulder as he unknowingly passed three Marauders. James for some reason couldn't help but notice that Severus was quite slender and a little curvy without the baggy black robes covering the shirt and pants … and kind of cute with his hair pulled back …

"I'LL BUY YOU YOUR FAVORITE CHOCOLATE IF YOU HELP ME" Lucius smiled as Severus stopped in his tracks "two bars of Honeydukes extra dark chocolate and I'll throw in those little truffles with the raspberry filling"

Remus stifled a chuckle as Severus spun on his heel and walked back to Lucius who was smirking victoriously, but he wondered if Severus was even serious … he didn't collect his robe or potion bag before storming off, which didn't seem like him … were they just friends joking around? …

"you're still a jerk" Severus huffed and with one fluid wand motion changed a stick into a stretcher and levitated Lucius onto it.

Lucius laid back and relaxed "but you put up with me anyway-mmph" instead of putting the robe on Severus tossed it in Lucius's face to shut him up before grabbing his potion bag. The bag was shrunk and set it next to the amused blonde on the stretcher before levitating it was away by the dark haired Slytherin who was following close behind.

"hn, I'm starting to wonder why" Severus sighed as he shook his head.

"hey … you're cute when you're riled up-ow" Lucius pouted as his ear was tweaked by the blushing potion lover.

"You're incorrigible" Severus sighed in mock exasperation, but ended up smiling slightly, which the Marauders never saw before.

Remus stepped out from behind the trees once the Slytherins were gone "guys … I think we have some bridges to start mending" he said with determination as he wiped some tears away. He wasn't going to sit back and wait for them to grow up. This stops now …

"quick Remmy, what were those chocolates Severus liked?! Extra dark raspberries-no no that's not right!" James exclaimed in a panic as he whipped out his Quidditch book and a quill intent on getting on the Slytherin's good side right away.

The werewolf rolled his eyes "calm down James. It was Honeydukes extra dark and the truffles Lucius mentioned are probably those Blood Droplets, the chocolate with the red fruit filling" Remus looked amused as James frantically scribbled it down in his prized Quidditch book without hesitation, but then he turned to Sirius "are you ok Siri?"

Sirius looked incredibly guilty "Bellatrix is my cousin and Narcissa too. I … I never liked them because they used to say I was lucky to be disowned … that I was better off … I didn't think it was true, but … I thought you had to want to be a Death Eater to get the mark …Remy, what do I do? My little brother could be forced to …" Sirius trailed off and tried to swallow, but the knot he felt in his throat made it difficult.

"oh Sirius … we'll figure this out" Remus said soothingly as he rubbed Sirius's back in an attempt to comfort him "for now lets head back to the dorm"

Once they got there the clock hit the curfew time. They made it just in time, but the common room was oddly silent or to be more precise all the Gryffindors fell silent the second they entered the common room. Before any of the Marauders could say something everyone left or retreated as it seemed … everyone except two people … two tough older Gryffindors, a 6th year and a 7th year.

A 4th year student held Remus by the arm and pulled him towards the dorm "I'm glad you're here Remus, oh, Peter had a bit of food poisoning and is in the infirmary. He should be out tomorrow … I … umm … I need you to help me with a charms essay. Could you, please?"

"well I …" Remus glanced at his friends, but they weren't looking at him meaning they were going to deal with this themselves "yeah … ok" the werewolf let himself get dragged away leaving James and Sirius alone with the two older Gryffindors.

"Potter, Black, we'd like a word" said the 7th year student …


	2. A Sweet Sight

(I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

 **Pairing: Yaoi M/M – seme James x Severus**

 **Last Time:**

"Potter, Black, we'd like a word" said the 7th year student …

XXXXXXXXXX

Remus winced as he saw James and Sirius limp into the Great Hall the next morning sporting black eyes and bloody lips. He didn't see them last night save for hearing them flop into bed and he didn't want to bother them if they were hurt. In fact, he was going to get Poppy and some food and bring it to them. It wouldn't have been a big deal since today was a free day for everyone to study before exams started so James and Sirius could've stayed in bed, but it looked like they weren't going to stay put. Of course after last night Remus wasn't too surprised.

"Are you guys ok? That looks painful." Remus said as his friends groaned in pain. Since his friends weren't in a talkative mood he looked around the room. "Oh … ummm …guys Severus is looking this way." He whispered to his two sore friends.

"Hmm?" James groaned in pain as he tried to open his swollen eye to see the Slytherin across the room, but when he spotted Severus he succeeded in making himself feel even more guilty than he was already. The Slytherin, who he bullied for most of the time they were in school, was looking at them in concern. James even saw Severus' hand move towards the pocket where the Gryffindor knew he kept the potion bag. The realization that Severus didn't want them in pain despite everything made James wish those older Gryffindors hit him harder. In fact, he suspected the only reason Severus didn't try to help was, not because of how they treated him, but Lucius who steering Severus towards the Slytherin table, no doubt trying to discourage mercy towards the idiots who hurt Severus.

"Regulus," Sirius whimpered sadly as he saw his brother follow Bellatrix and Narcissa. The belief that he was a complete ass solidified when he saw his little brother look concerned as Bellatrix stumbled slightly and was clearly ready to catch her. He wondered if his brother already knew about what happened to her.

"Oh dear Merlin! James, Sirius, my boys are you both alright?" Dumbledore asked as he went towards the Gryffindor table with Peter in tow.

"Yes, headmaster. It's not as bad as it looks." James said trying to move as if he wasn't in pain.

The headmaster frowned not believing it, "You can tell me how this happened and who was responsible," he said quietly simply trying to encourage the boys to tell him what happened so the right people were punished, but his eyes subtly glancing in the Slytherins' direction already showed that he was on the wrong track.

"No one did this, sir. Honest, we're fine!" Sirius exclaimed doing a good job not cringing in pain as he smiled.

"Very well, but go see Poppy about those wounds." Dumbledore ordered before finally turning to Peter, "Poppy wanted me to remind you to pay attention to what you eat so we know what caused your illness should it happen again." Dumbledore said unknowingly reminding Remus, Sirius and James about what Severus said last night. They didn't like to think that Peter would spike something to take advantage of Remus, but Severus knew a lot that they didn't realize he knew so maybe this was something they should take seriously. It wouldn't be a good idea to let Peter continue trying stuff like that or, Merlin forbid, succeed and have the nerve to call himself their friend. They had to prove one way or another before bringing this up with Peter or the headmaster.

"Thank you, headmaster. I will," Peter said before sitting down next to Remus who stiffened as the werewolf inside him growled like usual, which made Remus wonder if Moony as ways knew about Peter's real intentions. "Oh! Remmy, I got some cauldron cakes you can eat before your night out." Peter said knowing Remus liked something sweet before a full moon transformation, which made Remus wonder how many times he tried potioning him. After all, this wasn't the first time Peter gave Remus a sweet treat …

"Thanks," Remus said awkwardly as he took the bag handed to him. He was grateful the headmaster went to the front of the room to start announcements and he didn't have to continue talking to Peter.

"Everyone, this is the last day before exams. Do use every minute productively and help each other study. Now, there is a slight change I'd like to report, and it's about Hogsmeade. I'm afraid there was a Death Eater attack there. It was only a couple crazed supporters and both were caught, but to be safe no one is allowed to go." Remus heard James groaned sadly at the headmaster's report and understood why. No doubt James wanted to get those chocolates for Severus and try to apologize right away, but that sweet incentive is not an option now. "Now, this doesn't change anything for those too young to go, but for those who would've liked to relax there before their exams I am sorry. We will have some butterbeer and small array of sweets set out in here for most of the day if anyone would like it. It's not the same as actually going to Hogsmeade, but it may help. Of course, let your studies come before indulgence, understand?" Dumbledore chuckled as he heard a little echo of groans from the students. "Good luck to all of you!" He exclaimed and a wide spread of breakfast appeared across all of the tables.

"So, what do you guys want to do today?" Peter asked as he filled up his plate.

"Look through the sweets the headmaster mentioned," James grumbled hoping the chocolates were there.

Peter grinned, "Sounds like a plan!" He too easily as always, but Remus wondered how much he really cared since Peter didn't even ask how James and Sirius were. Come to think of it Peter always only seemed to just tag along for the sake of tagging along. Was he actually a friend or just someone hanging around the more popular crowd?

"We were thinking of going to stop and ask Professor Slughorn a couple questions too," Remus said, but internally sighed in frustration as Peter smiled no doubt wanting to tag along. "Would you find a spot in the library so we can go there to study?"

James nodded as he realized what Remus trying to do, "Yeah, that'd be very helpful … and could you grab us a few butterbeers?" James asked as he winced in pain when he moved his bruised cheek too much to take a bite of food.

"I can do that!" Peter exclaimed eagerly and once breakfast as done he left to do just that.

James sighed in disappointment when the promised sweets appeared replacing what was left of breakfast, "They're not here." He said sadly when he couldn't see the desired sweets he wanted to give Severus, but that didn't stop him from trying to catch up to Severus who was leaving the Great Hall. Maybe it was his guilt or his swollen eyes behind his glasses, but he clearly didn't see how tense Severus was just being in hexing range of him.

Remus ran after James and grabbed him by the collar before he got within arms reach, "Professor Slughorn is this way, James," he said as he dragged James away in the opposite direction Severus was going with Sirius limping behind them in confusion, "Don't argue, James. Didn't you see you were scaring him?" The werewolf hissed at his friend once they found an empty corner so they could talk privately.

"But why?! I wasn't going to do anything!" James exclaimed in frustration just wanting to apologize.

"Severus didn't know that and remember the last time you were hurt? You vented your anger on him. I'm not surprised he was thinking you'd do it again!" Remus explained firmly trying to get his stubborn friend to see reason.

James visibly deflated as the reality of the situation hit him, "But what do I do, Remmy?" James pleaded as he leaned back against the wall.

"First, lets get this cleared up." Remus said as he held the bag of cauldron cakes up, "Then, we'll go see Poppy to get you-" Remus sighed as his friends shook their heads stubbornly. They seemed to want to go through this the long painful way as if it will help or give themselves a much deserved punishment. "Fine! Be that way, but lets let things settle between us and Severus for a few days. Don't approach him, but just smile at him and say hi. On the train you guys can find him and say sorry. Maybe you can send a few gifts and letters over the summer. By the next school year he will be on better terms with you, ok? Is that reasonable?"

James thought it through for a moment before nodding, "You're right. I can't afford to screw this up … Severus said he risked running into Lily's sister when going to her house … is it possible they live near each other?" He asked curiously as Sirius considered his apologies too.

"It sounds like it and no," Remus said quickly shooting down the idea he knew James was mulling over.

"I wasn't going to do anything! I only wanted to stop by!" James said quickly.

"James, it's too soon for you to be visiting him over the summer. Stick to the owls until you know Severus is even comfortable to be near you, understand?" Remus saw James nod and sighed, "Let's go see the professor." He said and lead the way through the halls.

Professor Slughorn looked up from his array of ingredients he was setting up for the exams and smiled, "Hello, how can I help you boys? Oh dear … are you sure you two are alright? I have some bruising cream if you'd like." He offered as he looked at James and Sirius' faces.

Sirius shook his head, "No thank you, sir. We actually have something really urgent to discuss if you have a minute."

Horace Slughorn frowned in concern, "Of course, what's wrong?"

Remus handed Horace the bag of cauldron cakes, "We think someone tried to slip me a love potion." He said softly feeling like he already knew the answer.

"A love potion? That is quite serious!" Horace said taking the bag and pointing his wand at it. The following spell produced a piece of paper with some words that the professor read through, "I see … you were right to be suspicious. Someone did use a spell to open this bag and a spell to close it so it looked like it wasn't tampered with," he said before opening the bag and taking out a cake, which he placed on his desk. After taking a potion from the shelves he returned and slowly poured he potion over the cake.

James watched as the potion's colors changed from dark blue to orange and red, "What does that mean professor?"

"It means theirs is a love potion in these cakes, but oddly enough there's a counter in them too … I can tell the love potion and counter were made by two different people because the colors show that the love potion was poorly made, but the counter I perfect. Someone must be looking out for you." Horace said with a smile before turning serious, "I will handle the charges. A drop of blood is used in love potions so I can find the person and I will discuss it with the headmaster and that person's head of house. As for you three you must stay quiet on the matter especially if you know who did this." The potions professor said sternly and they nodded before leaving so the professor could get the information he needed.

Remus felt sick, "I can't go back there."

"You don't have to … after all, someone needs to keep us out of trouble!" Sirius exclaimed with a cheeky grin earning a chuckle from the werewolf.

"Now, I need to know … but I can't stay conscious during the transformation so can you guys … watch me… please." Remus asked softly.

James smiled despite the pain, "We'll be with you that full moon. Most of the exams will be done by then so it's not like we have to worry about being tired. Did you get that last OWL moved?" James asked remembering that the last exam was set right after the full moon and Remus is always ill after that night.

"Yeah … I take that exam the day before and no I won't tell any answers! I'll be made to swear that I won't assist cheating anyway!" Remus said with an amused smirk as his friends pouted at the loss of a few free answers.

The next few days were busy with the OWLs, but they noticed that Peter vanished. They had no clue what happened until Professor McGonagall told them that Peter as taking his OWLs at the ministry until everything was sorted. Apparently there was no time left in school to punish Peter, but they knew separating him for the rest of the school was necessary considering the crime. Once the exams were done they'd discuss what should happen, which Professor McGonagall believed would be expulsion.

"ummm … professor, what about the person who made the counter? They aren't in trouble, right?" James asked hoping Severus wasn't in trouble.

"No. The crime of potioning depends on the potion used. If it was just giving someone a potion we'd be arrested every time we had a headache. While I wish they reported this person instead I'm happy to say that they did nothing wrong." Minerva smiled as the young wizards looked relieved.

"Thank you for telling us, professor," Remus said gratefully and sighed after she left, "I'm going to go ahead … I'll see you guys in the morning" The werewolf said to his friends before leaving for the Shrieking Shack.

Once they felt enough time passed, James pulled out the invisibility cloak and a map that showed where everyone was, "I can't find him." He said trying to find Severus' name on the map as he got under the cloak with Sirius and snuck through the halls.

"We'll see when we get there … now, we'll both shift and I'll watch the shack as you look for Severus" Sirius said. Moments later they were near enough to the shack so they put the cloak and map away without fear of being spotted. After Sirius shifted into a large grim dog, James shifted into a stag and began searching for the Slytherin.

It soon became clear why James couldn't find Severus' name on the map. He was looking at the Slytherin dorm and the paths through the castle, but Severus was already here! The Slytherin was right there, completely naked and bathing in a small pond at the edge of the lake …


	3. Birthmark

(I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

 **Pairing: Yaoi M/M – seme James x Severus**

 **Last Time:**

It soon became clear why James couldn't find Severus' name on the map. He was looking at the Slytherin dorm and the paths through the castle, but Severus was already here! The Slytherin was right there, completely naked and bathing in a small pond at the edge of the lake …

XXXXXXXXXX

It was hard to say how long James stood there watching Severus, but by the time he snapped out of it the moon traveled through most of it's path in the sky …

"There … I think that should be enough." Severus said, but James noticed Severus frown as if pondering something before shrugging and sinking beneath the pond's surface. The stag shuffled nervously as a few seconds passed, but Severus did not resurface. In his stag form James stepped forward suddenly worried about the Slytherin who could be drowning for all he knew, but then felt relieved when Severus finally resurfaced. "Ok, that should be enough."

James shook himself out of the strange daze he fell under while watching Severus' naked form swim to the edge of the pond. Finally, he tilted his head curiously wondering why Severus will be taking a bath now when Remus was transforming. It was clear that Severus was prepared to heal the werewolf since the bag holding all of Severus' potions was sitting next to the nearest tree with the Slytherin's clothes on top of it. Was there a reason for the late bath during a full moon?

Before James could ponder more his brain seemed to shut off as he saw Severus step out of the pond completely naked. There was something mesmerizing about a droplet of water that was sliding down Severus' back. James couldn't take his eyes off it. It was only when the drop hit the curve of Severus' ass that his eyes focused on something other the wet skin.

That interesting thing was a birthmark on the Severus' left butt cheek. It was shaped like a snitch! A round light mark with two wings coming out of it made a very cute snitch like shape. Sadly for James he was in his stag form and animal instincts tend to take over. He didn't even realize that he was walking up to Severus, who bent over to pick up his clothes, and licked the birthmark until the Slytherin spun around in shock to look at him.

Severus' dark eyes looked at the stag in relief, "Damn, you scared me." He said with a smile and had forgotten his clothes on the ground. After all, he thought he was talking with a stag and not to a very nervous James Potter so he didn't think modesty was necessary. "I wonder if you can smell any potions on me … I know a werewolf who gets sick at the smell of fumes so I wish you could tell me." Severus said softly trying not to startle the large stag.

James felt like hitting himself as he realized Severus was bathing for Remus. He remembered his fellow Gryffindor mentioning that he always felt sick around potions around the time he transforms. Well, not the potions themselves, but the fumes and the grease that collects on the surroundings. If Remus was even more sensitive right after a transformation then just a whiff of Severus' hair, which is normally greasy from brewing, would easily make him sick. The realization of how badly he misjudged this person in front of him made him so sad that he dipped his antlered head down.

"You ok, big guy?" Severus asked softly when he noticed the stag look sad and slowly reached out to touch the stag's muzzle. The stag leaned into his touch and made a content purring rumble in his chest, which made Severus smile. Unfortunately, Severus noticed the moon hanging in the sky and pulled away. "Sorry, big guy. I have to get ready to help someone." Severus said, but the stag dared to step forward to nuzzle Severus's hand to get that touch again, which surprised James a lot more than Severus who just chuckled. Before James could get his head together, Severus decided to comfort what he thought was a stag by kissing the muzzle, which unbeknownst to him was not a regular stag.

James eyes widened, completely startled by that action, and just stared blankly as Severus turned his back to the stag to focus on getting dressed. Now that James was much closer, though, he noticed something that horrified him. Once his mind came back into focus after that kiss that is.

Faint scars crisscrossing across the pale back were hidden by the healing bruises. Truly the birthmark, not Severus' very nice butt, was what kept James' attention away from the scars before. At least, that's what he tried to convince himself was the case …

(Did I do that?) A guilt ridden stag thought in horror. James knew his hexes caused most, if not all, the bruises on the pale skin. A fact that hurt enough, but the scars? Were those his fault too? He racked his brain for any memory of his stupid bullying that might've caused this, but though he couldn't think of anything he didn't stop blaming himself and the only thing that brought him out of that daze was Severus' soothing voice …

"Ok, I have to go, big guy." Severus said and gently patted the strong muzzle before he left. James just blinked as he realized Severus was already completely dressed and carrying his bag of potions. He shook off the odd feeling of disappointment he felt and slowly followed after Severus who didn't seem to mind his presence.

As they approached the Whomping Willow James saw those shining black eyes look back at him in concern. It was clear that the Slytherin didn't want the stag to get hurt by coming too close the violent tree, which James knew about, but stayed back to see what Severus would do. A rustling alerted James to Sirius who padded up to him in his canine form and sat next to him as Severus walked away, but then something terrifying happened. A loud crack was heard and it was followed by a howl …

"What-" Severus froze as he saw the werewolf's head poke out of the tunnel. There were only a few minutes left until Remus turned back, but it only takes a minute for a werewolf to bite or kill and it seemed Remus spotted the Slytherin. "Shit." Severus hissed and slowly backed away as the werewolf approached. The Whomping Willow tried to hit the creature, but that only made Remus charge Severus.

James acted out of instinct and charged at Remus. He managed to get between Severus and Remus and kicked the werewolf back with his hooves. It wasn't something he wanted to do, but right now it was Severus in danger not Remus.

"Remus!" James froze when he heard Severus yell and saw the Slytherin run out from behind his large stag form.

Just as James and Sirius were about to try and stop Remus, who was chasing down the Slytherin, Severus stopped and faced the charging werewolf. However, Severus was prepared. The Gryffindors didn't see it, but there was a potion vial in the Slytherin's hand. Once Remus was close to Severus he opened his mouth to bite the Slytherin, but he didn't succeed. The vial's contents were tossed into the mouth with perfect timing as Severus moved to get out of range. James and Sirius watched in shock as Remus started to stumble before finally collapsing onto the ground fast asleep thanks to what was apparently a sleeping potion. Barely 5 seconds later Remus changed back into a human.

"Who the hell keeps weakening the spells I placed on the door?! I was sure I did what Lucius said correctly … Remus shouldn't have been able to escape without someone sabotaging him!" Severus snapped clearly beyond furious with what happened. "Someone is trying to get Remus or someone killed." He muttered as he went to grab his potion bag apparently forgetting about the two animals as he focused on healing Remus who was bleeding from many self inflicted injuries.

James and Sirius backed away quietly and watched from a distance in their human forms as they processed what was said …

"Severus was attacked before … Remus was let out?" James pondered out loud.

Sirius scowled, "I watched the tree all night until you got here. No one came … Who else knows about Remus or would even want to do this?" He whispered angrily as he glanced out at Severus and Remus. "That guy is braver than I thought."

"Yeah … he is." James said softly as he watched Severus heal and even fix Remus' clothes, which were in tatters after transforming. Each year the werewolf gets bigger and that means less and less clothes remain intact. It's no wonder Remus liked transforming at school considering the care Severus was giving him. James actually had to squash a feeling of jealousy at the sight of Severus' fingers gently tending to each wound.

"We should go … we have that fucking exam right after breakfast." Sirius groaned as he saw the sun slowly rise. James didn't want to leave until Severus did, but they didn't want to risk running into Filch or Professor McGonagall, who gets up really early, so they had to leave.

After getting under the invisibility cloak they snuck through the forest and back into their dorm just barely running across a cat that looked like Professor McGonagall. It was already time to get up for breakfast by the time they got back, but by now the night's activities were starting to catch up to them. In fact, they were exhausted. It took every ounce of strength they had to go back downstairs and eat. When they were about to fall asleep at the table someone poked them. It for sure wasn't Remus because he'd be even more tired than them and, assuming Severus put him back, he would be sleeping in the Shrieking Shack so they glanced up … it was Regulus , Sirius' little brother.

"Here, you both need these." Regulus said and put a couple vials of what looked like Pepper up potion in front of them.

Sirius smiled weakly, "My hero!" He exclaimed and downed his quickly.

"Where'd you get these?" James asked after drinking his. He had a sneaking suspicion who gave them to Regulus. The fact that he spotted a unusually wide awake Severus who was glaning this way before quickly leaving the Great Hall like many others.

"A friend." Regulus said simply and started walking away.

"Wait!" Sirius said making Regulus turn towards him. "Can we ride in the same compartment on the train? I need to talk to you." He said nearly begging to start making things right between him and his brother and cousins.

Regulus shook his head, "I'm riding with Bellatrix-"

"I know." Sirius stated firmly stunning his brother.

"Umm … ok." Regulus said very surprised that his brother wanted to be near them at all. "You have an exam, right?"

"Shit!" Sirius and James exclaimed before scarfing down a bit more food before running towards their class.

It was a tricky exam, but thanks to the Pepper up they at least were able to do their best. The last OWL was done and just like that the school year was over. By the time they got out of the classroom and went back to the dorm, Remus was there on his bed resting between moments of packing all their trunks.

"What happened last night? When I woke up I was in the bed in the Shrieking Shack and, of course, I can't remember anything." Remus mumbled a little annoyed with not being able to know what happens during that time.

James sighed, "That's probably a good thing."

Remus raised an eyebrow as he looked at his nervous friends, "Why?"

"You got out of the shack!" Sirius blurted out. They were very lucky there wasn't anyone else in the dorm at the moment to overhear this conversation.

"I WHAT?!" Remus yelled in horror as he nearly sprang out of bed.

"And it wasn't the first time either!" Sirius exclaimed earning a swat from James who wanted to stop freaking out the now very pale werewolf.

"It's not as bad as Sirius makes it sound. Just calm down." James said before glancing around the room to see if anyone was around. "Yes, you got out, but Severus knew what to do. Apparently, after the first time Severus put protective charms or something up so it wouldn't happen again, but he said something about someone weakening them."

"Who would do that?!" Remus gasped in horror.

"We don't know." James said not sure what else to say.

There wasn't much else to say for the rest of the day either. Too much was going through their heads that they needed to think about so they all just packed their trunks and got ready to leave in the morning in silence. As they train pulled up to the edge of the school grounds across the lake the three Gryffindors began looking for two people. One was Severus and the other was Regulus. Remus had to stop James from running up to Severus who was talking to Lily. Regulus, on the other hand, actually found them …

Sirius smiled as he spotted his brother coming up to them weighed down by his trunk like they were, "Regulus-"

"I'm sorry. Bellatrix says the compartment is full." Regulus said sadly.

"Fine." Sirius said before leaning over to look his brother in the eye. "Tell her this. I will fix what my stupidity did and I will make things better between us. She can cooperate or face a prank. Her choice!" Sirius said with a grin. Regulus smiled at the threat and moved through the crowd of waiting students. Sirius snickered at the look on Bellatrix's face when his brother relayed his message. It was a hilarious mix of shock and irritation, but the amusement disappeared when Sirius noticed how suspicious both his cousins became after a moment.

Remus sighed and patted Sirius' shoulder to comfort his friend who looked a liitle hurt by the suspicious glances his way, "It'll be alright." He said while grabbing James again. It seems the Potter noticed that Lilt went on the train with some other girls leaving Severus alone. "Don't even try it, James. Sick to owls." The werewolf said, feeling a little weird about the way Lily kind of snubbed Severus. It could just be because it was right after a full moon, but something just felt off.

James pouted, "but you said I should say sorry on the train!"

"Yeah, but I don't think Lucius will let you anywhere near him being this is his last year to protect Severus. He might seriously hurt you to make a point so you'd stay away from Severus after he's gone." Remus said feeling a really protective nature coming from the Malfoy who joined Severus. The feeling actually scared his wolf, which was saying something. It was becoming clear that they were blind to a lot. "Why don't you write a letter on the train and send it the second you get home?" Remus suggested kindly as they boarded the train.

"Yeah … ok." James said distractedly as he watched Lucius drag Severus into the same compartment as Regulus, Bellatrix and Narcissa.

"I mean it, James. Stick to owls." Remus warned knowing how stubborn his friend could be. James nodded quietly …

7 hours later …

James waved goodbye to his friends before flooing away with his parents at the train station. Once they were home James looked at his parents, "Can I fly around on my broom for a while?"

"Well alright. You do need to unwind after those exams. Be back by dinner." His mother said with a sweet smile. The young Potter hugged his parents and went upstairs to put his things away. All except his broom, invisibility cloak, wand, owl and letter.

Before getting on his broom with the cloak around him he gave the owl the letter and released it. Soon he was flying after the owl and right for Severus Snape …


	4. Shards of Glass

(I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

Pairing: Yaoi M/M – seme James x Severus

Last Time:

Before getting on his broom with the cloak around him he gave the owl the letter and released it. Soon he was flying after the owl and right for Severus Snape …

XXXXXXXXXX

"People actually live here?" James cringed as the owl landed on the roof of a building in what he could only describe as a slum. The street made Knockturn Alley look like a happy, kid friendly playground in comparison.

The street was lined with old, creepy looking buildings that were not cared for and lacked any sign of life besides a few people curled up in the dark alley … though one person may not be breathing, so there's still very little life here. A few rats appeared as if to object before they scurried over to the motionless person. James cringed as he touched down on a suspiciously red stain on the ground. Even the owl looked concerned at something on the roof of the building it tried to land on before finding a spot on a wiry broken fence.

James held the broom close to him under the cloak, trying his best to stay unseen as he went toward the house the owl originally tried to land on and peeked through the filthy glass. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Severus, but it became clear the air was tense between the Slytherin and the two people James assumed were his parents. It was oddly dark and hard to see, but James watched carefully at what was visible.

The man was not looking at the stiff teen and the skinny woman as he fumbled with something. When the man turned, it was clear by the key he stashed into his pocket and the padlock on the pantry door that he just locked something away. Before James could consider what was going on, his heart froze in horror as the man looked at him with absolute rage and charged the window.

Stupidly forgetting that the cloak hid him from sight, he ducked and tried to run as the window was thrown open. The gryffindor just barely mounted his broom a kicked off before getting nailed by the bottle the furious man threw, but he realized, much to his relief, he wasn't actually spotted. The owl was the target of the man's rage. James watched the owl flutter away out of bottle throwing range while silently promising to spoil the owl after getting home.

"You little shit!" The scream brought James attention back to the house just in time to see the man whirl around and smash a bottle against Severus's head. James watched in stunned horror as the man kicked the downed Slytherin viciously. It took a few seconds to register what was happening, but once he did he landed and ran up to the house to help Severus.

Just by luck he narrowly avoided getting smashed in the face by the door and crashing into the man who stormed out of the house, apparently done with his tirade. For a moment James considered hexing the man, but his worry for Severus made him spare the asshole. He kept the cloak over him as he ran in trying not to make a sound …

"You had that coming." James stood there in a stunned silence at what he heard the woman say before she carelessly walked away, leaving a badly bleeding Severus on the floor.

In those few minutes James felt his world turn upside down. This wasn't what he expected. Granted he realized what some details from Lucius and Severus' conversation really meant, but even with those hints he never would've expected to find Severus like this. The pale teen was gushing blood from a deep gash on his head, clutching his stomach in pain despite being basically out cold and his nose was broken. It was heart wrenching to say the least and James knew exactly he had to do next. Without giving a fuck on whether or not he was spotted he carefully maneuvered Severus into his arms.

"He's so small." James muttered before running outside and stood near the rightfully pissed off owl who pecked him through the cloak. "Ouch! I know! I know! It was a stupid idea! I'll give you whatever you want at home, but first Severus needs help! Gem!"

A cute house elf in a blue dress appeared and didn't give the floating person a second thought knowing her master was probably under the invisibility cloak, "What happened?" She asked quickly assessing the bloody person's condition.

"I'll explain later! Just get us home!" He pleaded knowing he couldn't waste time flying Severus to his home with all the injuries he had. The Slytherin needed help and he needed it fast!

Gem snapped her fingers and the they all, owl included, disappeared with a pop with surprisingly no witnesses behind and appeared in a lovely manor right in front of James' parents.

"James what's going on?" Lady Potter gasped at the sight, while shoving her husband roughly to signal to him floo call a healer now. "Gem, get this young man to a guest room and show the healer up!" As the elf lead the healer, who flooed in a second after being called, up to the room James tried to follow, but was grabbed by his frantic mother. "Explain, James Potter! Who was that boy? Who hurt him? Are you hurt too? Where did you go minutes after coming home? … and take that cloak off!" She snapped, before grabbing the magical cloak so she could see her son instead of floating blood stains.

James winced at the looks of worry both his parents were giving him, "I'm fine, Mom. His name is Severus Snape. He's from Hogwarts too … I … I just went to apologize and I guess seeing Tula set this guy off-"

"Hold it … why were you there if you used Tula to send a letter to apologize and what did you have to apologize for?" James' mother asked, cutting him off.

Guilt swept through James and he sighed, "I was really mean to him and he didn't deserve any of it … I knew I had to apologize, but a letter didn't feel like enough so I used Tula to find out where he lived and say sorry in person-"

"James," His father suddenly said sternly, making James go silent, "I'm glad you're taking responsibility, but I must know ... where exactly did you go?"

The teen raised an eyebrow and thought a moment, "I wasn't really paying attention, but it was a creepy place."

Lady Potter, Euphemia, looked at her husband in concern, "What wrong, Fleamont?"

"It's just that Severus was wearing muggle garb … were muggles involved, James?" Fleamont asked his son seriously. After all, there could be legal actions here if anyone saw him ….

"I think we were somewhere in muggle world, but nobody saw me and even though that guy would've deserved it for hurting Severus, I didn't hex him." James said biting back his rage at the mere thought of that bastard.

Both parents looked a little relieved, but Fleamont wasn't done with the questions, "This is serious, James. Who was this guy? Where are Severus' parents?"

James scoffed, "I think the git was his father and the woman who just walked away and left Severus bleeding on the floor was his mother … maybe, I don't know for sure."

Fleamont seemed to ponder something, "Are they both muggles or just one?"

"I … I don't know … why?" James asked a bit confused as to why that mattered, though he admittedly was more focused on the stairs that lead up to the room where Severus was being treated.

Euphemia smiled a dangerously sweet smile, "We can't let him return to a place where he's being hurt." She said, feeling rather protective of the young wizard her son clearly cared for.

James blushed lightly at a very sudden thought of Severus possibly staying with him before shaking the thought away and trying to ignore it, "Oh … so where will he go?"

The lord of the Potter family frowned, "I'll ask Severus himself-"

"There's no need for that, Fleamont." The Potters turned their attention to the dark haired healer being guided down the stairs by the elf. "I'm relieved to say that … Severus, was it? … Severus will be alright, it's the fate of the people who hurt him I fear for after I tell his family."

"You know his family, Mathias?" Euphemia asked, rather surprised the private healer knew when she didn't, being that they traveled in the same social circles and knew each for a long time, even worked together a few years in St. Mungo's before Euphemia retired to have James.

Mathias sighed, "There are very few things I didn't consult with you on … and this was one of them." He glanced at James who took off up the stairs, before looking back to the parents, "I can't say too much without getting in touch with his grandparents, so if you don't mind I would like to burrow an owl."

Fleamont nodded and looked at Tula who looked annoyed and flew out of the room making it clear that she was done for today, "Errr … I'll get another owl." He said with a chuckle as he went up to the roost.

"How bad was Severus' condition?" Euphemia asked curiously with a flick of her wrist that summoned parchment, a quill and ink pot.

"His current condition wasn't too bad: two broken ribs, a broken wrist, a broken nose and large shards of glass in his head. Your son was smart to bring him here quickly." Mathias said as he wrote out a quick letter.

"That's not something I'd call 'wasn't too bad', Euphemia started with a frown.

"I said his current condition wasn't too bad … it's the past I'm worried about," Mathias remarked cryptically, but Euphemia seemed to understand.

XXXXXXXXXX

An old wizard looked up to see a black grouchy looking owl tapping at his window. With a groan, he stood up and went over to the window, though it opened on its own. The owl flew over to the old wizard's arm and practically shoved the letter into the man's short white beard.

"You're quite eager, aren't you? Very well." The old man commented, feeling concerned as to why the owl wanted to hurry.

It must be an urgent matter if the owl didn't even want to wait for a treat. The feathered puff even watched eagerly as he opened the letter. As the sharp black eyes skimmed the elegant scrawl. This owl even expected the man to nearly fall in shock and fluttered off to the a chair next to him and continued to wait calmly despite the man's screams.

"SEBASTIAN! Sebastian!" The old man screamed and a slightly younger, but sturdily built man, with a long braid came running into the room.

"What's wrong, Nicholas?!" Sebastian yelled urgently as he knelt next to the wizard who was now kneeling on the ground clutching the letter in tears. Nicholas was too choked up to say anything so Sebastian gently pulled the letter from his hands to see what made the smaller wizard so distraught. Soon tears came to his eyes as well …

"They … found h-him. They f-finally found our grandson, but w-where is Ellen?" Nicholas managed to say between sobs …

Sebastian wiped away a few tears, "Let's go and find out."


	5. Finally Family

(I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

 **Pairing: Yaoi M/M – seme James x Severus**

 **Last Time:**

Sebastian wiped away a few tears, "Let's go and find out."

XXXXXXXXXX

Severus slowly began to wake up when he heard a door click close. Even in his dazed state, he knew something was very different. He stayed still with his eyes closed hoping to not attract attention as he remembered what happened. When he did recall what he could, he focused on listening to anything that will help locate his parents so he could avoid them, but as he tried focus he realized he wasn't in his drafty creaky house. Severus opened his eyes and sat up to look around and there was James perched on the edge of the bed …

"Errrr … hi." James said with a grin, foolishly thinking nothing would happen …

XXXXXXXXXX

Euphemia looked up as two men flooed into their living room, "Severus' family I take it." She concluded, seeing their grouch of an owl named Oscar perched on the tallest man's shoulder.

"Yes, I'm Sebastian Prince and this is my husband Nicholas Prince. I don't mean to be rude we'd like to see our grandson first. I need to know he's safe." The Prince lord said, not bothering to hide the concern and anxiety he felt for his grandchild.

Mathias came down the stairs and smiled, "I'm Mathias Troden, I'll show you to his room. I just checked him a moment ago and he's doing well, but not awake yet … you don't know me, but I know your daughter-"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Came a scream from the room Severus was in and it was followed by a loud blast that everyone, we encountered Oscar, race up to see what was going on.

"Oh my." Fleamont said amusedly as he saw his son rolled up in a charmed mattress that was rolling around on the ceiling. An impressive feet for anyone, even more so for a boy who had no wand and was recently injured.

"Ummm … he actually lives here." Euphemia giggled, not worried about her son who didn't seem to be in danger or it at least didn't seem like Severus intended to hurt him despite being clearly unsettled. In fact, she noticed that Severus seemed oddly fearful of James after letting the mattress drop to the ground. She got the feeling there was more to what James did to Severus than what her son told her.

Severus stayed a certain distance away from James, who rolled out of the mattress once it hit the floor and was trying to get up despite the dizziness, "Where am I and why am I here?" He asked taking note of the two older wizards who were staring at him with a look that made him think they were about to cry.

Fleamont gestured to Mathias, "We'll let him explain and introduce ourselves after you had a moment to talk." He said as he dragged his dizzy son out of the room with his wife leaving the four people alone. "James, were you telling us everything?"

"Huh?" James muttered looking confused.

"Well it seemed like Severus …" Fleamont paused to think about how to phrase his thoughts, "you implied there was only a small disagreement where you said something stupid, which is why you went to apologize in the first place, but Severus acted like there was more to it than that. He was so mad he was using wandless magic! What's actually going on between you two?"

James flinched, "I ummm."

"James Potter! Answer your father." Euphemia ordered sternly.

"Right." James sighed in defeat and swallowed the bitter taste of guilt before looking at his parents. "I picked on him for a long time. Since the first time we met in our first year. I hexed him, called him names, pulled pranks on him everyday and … I was an ass. Sirius helped and Peter too, but it was me mostly." James confessed.

Euphemia looked stunned, "Why? What could Severus have done to make you do anything like that and think it was alright?"

"He said something that made me mad … " James took a second to try to remember what that was, "Oh right, he said, 'mainly idiots were in Gryffindor'." James said thinking his parents might understand just a little, but to his surprise he was met blank stares. "What?"

Fleamont sighed with a mix of exasperation and amusement as his just started laughing, "James … I never heard the Gryffindors described as clever or smart. They really only had bravery and before you argue think about the several creative ways the Sorting hat has described each house every year."

The young wizard tilted his head in thought and flushed as he realized the songs were always different, but said the same thing. Slytherins were cunning, Ravenclaws were smart, Hufflepuffs were loyal and Gryffindors were always just brave mixed in with the occasional comment about not thinking before acting. He had more reasons to be angry with the Sorting Hat than Severus!

"I just wanted Lily's attention." James mumbled out loud before he could stop himself.

Euphemia saw her son clap his hands over his mouth in a panic, "Who's Lily?"

James tried to stay quiet, but the stern glares made it clear he wasn't getting out of this, "She's … Lily is a friend at school … a Gryffindor and friend of Severus' .. I kind of like her, but I didn't get many chances to be around her with Severus there." He admitted shyly.

"Ok … why did Severus become the target though?" Fleamont asked only sigh when he got a puzzled look from his son, "If you like Lily why hurt her friend? It sounds like you spent all your time picking on Severus instead of spending time with Lily, but you just said Lily was in your house … why didn't you have any time then? Severus can't stop you if you're in different houses, but you still spent a good deal of time with Severus …" Fleamont said, trying hint something that his son just wasn't getting.

Lady Potter chuckled as her clueless son missed the hint that maybe he was a bit confused on who he really liked, "No matter. We'll discuss this another time. What I want to know is if you're going to stop this bad behavior! Just because you were lucky you weren't caught doesn't mean you should still-"

"We were caught ...a few times each year …" James said and shivered in fear at the strange, almost deadly aura his parents suddenly began emanating.

"By who? Professor McGonagall would have reported this to us immediately, but we got nothing except your letters." Euphemia explained feeling furious at the thought that there were things being covered up at Hogwarts especially where son is concerned.

James gulped, "Professor Dumbledore was always the one-"

"That makes sense." Fleamont muttered bitterly getting a comforting touch to the shoulder from his wife.

"What do you mean?" James asked wondering why his father seemed almost annoyed with the Headmaster, who seemed so nice.

"Dumbledore has been known to play favorites in every case where a Gryffindor is involved." Fleamont explained.

James rolled his eyes thinking it was a joke, "The Headmaster-" his words were abruptly cut off when the sound of the door upstairs being forcefully thrown open was heard …

XXXXXXXXXX

"What's this about?" Severus demanded, not wanting to just sit down and relax around people he didn't trust.

Mathias sat in one of the guest room chairs and smiled softly, "I've been a healer for a long time. I normally insist on full disclosure, but there was a woman, about 16 years ago, who came to me begging me to help her because she thought she was pregnant and she refused to tell me her family name or anything else. I tried to tell her that she was protected by my vow as a healer and I needed to know her medical records, but still she refused saying that she was underage and she couldn't risk her family learning of any of this especially since the father was a muggle … knowing the danger she could be in if her family had a hatred of muggles I went against my better judgement and helped her hide the pregnancy. By the time she was ready to deliver, I managed to get her everything she'd need for after the delivery. I realized she wasn't as truthful as I thought when, after the delivery, I never saw her again despite agreeing to meet up and confront her parents. The small house I gave her was sold and she vanished. That baby I delivered was you."

"How do you know? You said you didn't know who the woman was." Severus said suspicion lacing his tone. He noticed the two older man also seemed to become cautious.

"Your birthmark for one." Mathias said bluntly, getting a blush from Severus before looking at the two older wizards, who now seemed more convinced that this wasn't a trick. No doubt they were aware of said birthmark, "and as for how I knew to contact you two … I apologize, Severus, but James told me that he thought your parents were involved in your condition so, considering the circumstances that brought you here, I ran a blood scan to find any other relatives." He explained, gesturing to the other men.

"Relatives?" Severus exclaimed, very confused and looked at the two wizards.

The taller man stood, "I'm Sebastian, Lord of the Prince family, and this is my husband, Nicholas Prince. We're your grandfathers."

Nicholas was nearly crying again, realizing this was all true, "We've been trying to find you and Ellen for so long-"

Severus backed away as Nicholas tried to hold him, "You disowned my mother."

Sebastian raised a concerned eyebrow, "Disowned? Even I can't disown anyone in my family unless there's an attempt to cause harm on another family member … what exactly were you told?"

"Mother told me her parents died after they disowned her when she became pregnant with a muggle's baby and threw us out." Severus said not sure how to take the confusion on the men's faces. This is what he's been told since he could remember … and it's what he always felt blamed for. If this wasn't the truth then he has been living and suffering for a lie.

"That's not true!" Nicholas exclaimed absolutely shocked that Ellen would say that, "We adored you when our Ellen showed you to us, but there were some … reasons why she had you …" Nicholas looked nervous and so heartbroken that Severus knew it was something bad.

"Tell me." Severus said, softer than normal as the feeling of hope swelled up in his chest.

Nicholas smiled sadly, but did as his grandson wanted, "your mother was only 16 when she suddenly came home in the middle of the school year and revealed you to us. I admit we were mad at first. After all, she was young and she should not have hid something like that, but we were even more furious when she demanded her inheritance."

Severus' eyes narrowed, "Inheritance?"

Sebastian sighed, "I'm afraid that's true. In our family, it's tradition to start training the heir and give them access to their own accounts when they turn 17 or, as your mother tried to do, have a child. Ellen tried to get her accounts early, but there was a clause she missed. The baby had to be born in wedlock, which you weren't … in that case the heir is considered too reckless to be a leader and the title of the heir is stripped away and given to the newborn … a day after I took her inheritance and gave it to you, she took you and vanished. We haven't be able to find any trace of you and believe me we tried."

Mathias saw Severus trying to absorb what he was told and decided to say what was truly bothering him before the young wizard tried to find flaws in his grandparents story, "I can tell you're not believing it completely, correct?" He said surprising Severus who was, in fact, finding it hard to believe his mother could hide for long with the Lord of her family after her, "it's understandable, but I think that's my fault. I truly believed that your mother was in danger and I helped by giving her potions and other things to keep her hidden from, what she claimed, was a potentially dangerous family. The entire Ministry could've been looking and not found her." He said, filled with guilt over the situation he was ultimately responsible for.

"I hate that this happened, but I can't blame you Mathias. If it was truly a dire situation, I would've assisted myself." Nicholas said clearly forgiving the healer who only wished to protect his patient. It was Ellen who took advantage of that kindness and, despite how much he loved his daughter, he knew she was the one at fault.

"But … I go to Hogwarts … how could no one know?" Severus asked, wanting to pick at any discrepancy that might prove this false before he tries hoping for a real loving family.

Both older wizards' eyes narrowed and they glanced at each other quietly before Sebastian walked up to Severus, "That is a very good question … many people knew of our search for you so you shouldn't have just gone unnoticed for long especially if you were ever sent to the infirmary. That's another thing I can look into, but first I simply can't let you go home after hearing what has been going on. We'd like for you to come and stay at the Prince manor. Tell me where you live and I'll deal with your mother and father." Sebastian felt his anger spike when Severus flinched at the word 'father'. It was clear who hurt Severus. He will pay special attention to the muggle …

"I live in Spinner's End … it's in muggle world …" Severus said in a daze. This was going to take awhile to truly sink in, but he felt a comforting hand from Nicholas rest on his shoulder and he started hoping it was all real.

"I'll be back then- Severus!" Sebastian gasped as the boy collapsed into Nicholas' arms.

Mathias rushed forward to check the young wizard, "It's alright, he's just exhausted."

"It's no surprise. A lot has happened." Sebastian said, kissing his lover who was eager to get the boy to their home after so long and already adjusting histrionics- to carry the boy, but that act ruffled Severus' clothes. The slight glimpse of the scars on Severus' back made Sebastian's blood boil and he unintentionally slammed the door harder than necessary as he left, "I apologize… we'd like to speak another time, but first, Severus needs rest and I need to get his things. Thank you .." he trailed off as he realized he didn't get the names of the three people there.

Fleamont chuckled, "It's quite alright. I understand a great deal has happened. We're just happy we could help. I'm Fleamont Potter and this is my wife, Euphemia, and my son, James, who found Severus. Please keep in touch, especially if you need anything."

Sebastian smiled gratefully, "Thank you." He said taking note of the worry in James' eyes as Nicholas carried Severus to the floo. It was interesting,but something for another time. "Actually can James give me a description of the place Severus lived? That will help a great deal."

XXXXXXXXXX

Ellen scoffed at the sight of the blood on the floor, but no Severus was in sight. She was just about to send her husband after the boy when she heard footsteps behind her. As she turned she sneered … there, after many years, stood her father ...


	6. Motives

(I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

 **Pairing: Yaoi M/M – seme James x Severus**

 **Last Time:**

Ellen scoffed at the sight of the blood on the floor, but no Severus was in sight. She was just about to send her husband after the boy when she heard footsteps behind her. As she turned she sneered … there, after many years, stood her father ...

XXXXXXXXXX

Severus groaned and tried to move, but this time he was gently pushed back down by the man he knew as Nicholas, "Where am I?"

"Prince manor. This can be your room if you want or you can pick any other one. Whatever you want. We can take you shopping too when you're ready or healed or, perhaps, after you eat. You can decorate however you want-... I'm sorry. I'm going too fast, aren't I?" Nicholas smiled noticing the look on Severus' face, which now revealed a bit of surprise making the old wizard chuckle. "Sebastian gives the same look when he gets overwhelmed. Let's start small. Do you have anything to ask me?"

"Heal? Wasn't I treated?" Severus asked still feeling a bit overwhelmed.

"Oh right!" Nicholas picked up a tray on bed side table.

With only one glance Severus identified each of concoctions in the three clear containers, "Scar healing ointment, an advanced nutrition potion, dreamless sleep?" Severus said reflexively and blushed as Nicholas absolutely beamed for some reason.

"Do you like potions, Severus?" The young wizard nodded making Nicholas smile, "Sebastian will love to hear that! He has a potion lab and I know he'd love to brew with you!" Nicholas' smile faded as he set the tray aside. "The Healer, Mathias, from earlier made it clear he did scans on you and those scans, which he gave us before I took you here, revealed several issues. All can be fixed, but it will take time. Malnutrition, sleep deprivation, scars and bone corrections are fairly minor and you will be treated for all except for the bones-"

"Why not? I can make a re-brake potion easily." Severus argued still feeling overwhelmed and, as of now, rather confused. These old wizards just convinced him that they cared, but they want to deny him a treatment? It wasn't right and Severus instantly became suspicious.

"The availability of the potion isn't the issue, Severus. The fact is it will be incredibly painful and very dangerous to do so. You have too many past broken bones that need correcting, not that it can't be done with one dose, but it shouldn't be. This summer will be spent healing and improving your health. Next year can be spent fixing your bones and no, it won't involve a potion. We'll have to go to St. Mungo's and go through a series of spells to reset each break one at a time. It's slower, but it's much safer, ok?" Nicholas asked wanting to make sure Severus understood that he wasn't being denied anything and that they cared.

Severus' cheeks flushed, he felt a little foolish for assuming the worst, "I understand … umm. What do I call you and Sebastian?"

Nicholas smiled at the question, "I know Sebastian would love it if you called him Grandfather. As for me I'd like it if you called me Grandpa … well, I suppose you could call me Grandma too." Nicholas laughed good naturedly making Severus blush lightly at what the little joke implied.

Severus felt a little more at ease, but something still bothered him, "What will happen to my mother?" He asked almost too quietly to be heard.

The elderly wizard had a heartbroken look in his eyes, "Sebastian is a very forgiving man. He wouldn't have cared if your mother became pregnant. She would probably still be the heir or even the Lady of the family by now if she didn't hide it or treat you like a chess piece. However, Ellen went too far-"

"My mother changed her name to Eileen … she told me it was too much of a painful reminder." Severus said softly trying not to upset the old wizard, but it seemed Nicholas was hurt by the information.

"I see … Severus, what do you know of pureblood customs?" Nicholas asked wondering if his grandson understand the significance of what was just revealed.

Severus frowned, "I have a friend from a pureblood family so I know changing your given name is a deep insult … I just never thought be art of those family politics." He admitted and felt his heart squeeze as his Grandpa gave him a heart warming smile that made him feel safe for once in his life.

"You are right. As for your mother … I know changing her name will only serve to make things worse. Your Grandfather can be ruthless when his loved ones are threatened and with what we discovered today I can guarantee nothing will stop him from ensuring your safety." Nicholas said leaving the answer rather vague, but there was no need to say much more. Severus got the point and settled for changing the subject by taking the nutrition potion off the tray. Nicholas happily helped apply the scar removal ointment on every scar Severus couldn't reach and tucked his grandson in to enjoy a peaceful dreamless sleep …

XXXXXXXXXX

Sebastian looked at the daughter he thought was lost for years, "Ellen-"

"It's Eileen, dear father." The witch said with a sneer.

The old wizard didn't show his hurt as he stared her down, "I have Severus-"

"You have no right to take my son after all these years! Where is he?!" She snapped.

"You can't possibly think that's going to happen! I saw his wounds and scars! I love you, Ellen, but I will see you in Azkaban before you lay one finger on him again!" Sebastian spotted a subtle shift in his daughter's gaze and whirled around find the muggle James described pointing a gun at him. Old he may be, but he was far from slow. It took barely a second and almost no motion to magically stick the muggle to the wall. The gun simply hit the floor uselessly and Sebastian turned back to his now annoyed daughter, "Attempting to kill me? I'll add that to the abuse charges-"

"You can't charge me with anything. Tobias was the one who did all that." Eileen said uncaringly. She scowled as her father looked at her muggle husband for several seconds before looking back at her with even more coldness than before.

Sebastian glared, "You think you planned it all so nicely. You conned a healer out of things you needed to hide. You married a weak muggle who'd be happy to hurt someone as instructed-"

"You read his mind! That's illegal!" She shrieked indignantly, but with a slight victorious smirk. Before she could say more she was stunned by her father's powerful magic that flared in his fury. She never noticed two goblins enter the house behind her.

"Don't you dare play this political game with me!" Sebastian roared, "You lost the second you made a contract with this barbarian promising him a cut of Severus' inheritance when he was killed at 17!"

Eileen scoffed, "I made no such contract-"

"Marriage is a contract, Ellen. According to his memories you made the deal and sealed it with marriage, therefore, it's a contract where you are just as responsible as him." Sebastian said gesturing sharply to the muggle magically glued to the wall and frowned as Eileen seemed to fume at what she heard. In fact, she was so mad she sent her magic into the gun making it fire at Sebastian …

XXXXXXXXXX

"James, we still should talk about you're pranking." Euphemia pointed out trying to get her son's attention away from the floo, "James, Severus will be fine."

James finally looked away from the fireplace that he's been staring at since Severus was taken away by Nicholas, "Are you sure? He was unconscious and being carried away."

Fleamont chuckled, "He's been through a lot. Perhaps too much for one day. Let his grandparents take care of him and worry about yourself right now."

"I'm going to be punished, right?" James winced when his parent nodded.

Euphemia nodded sharply, "For the entire summer you will be punished. No Hogsmeade, no flying or Quidditch and-"

"Please don't say no contact with Severus! I want to make sure he's ok! I'll only write letters this time, I promise!" James pleaded surprising both his parents who, of course, thought he'd put up a fight for the other punishments.

"I wasn't going to say anything like that." Euphemia chuckled at her son's relieved smile before becoming serious, "I want you to write a letter to Minerva McGonagall telling her everything and if Sirius, Peter and Remus you should tell them to do the same. Also, don't let Dumbledore ever handle your punishments alone. You may notice that he can be rather biased toward your house."

James clenched his teeth, "About Peter … he won't be around anymore." Of course, he explained, but he was surprised to see how relieved his parents were.

"That is what you must do. Always get other teachers involved first." Fleamont said.

James looked dumbfounded, "Sure, but you don't actually think the headmaster would let Peter stay after that, right?"

Euphemia sighed, "James … take it from someone who wasn't in Gryffindor. Never underestimate Dumbledore's double standard." She said serious leaving James baffled. Was it that obvious? His mother was a Ravenclaw, not even a Slytherin, but she was so sure. Were Gryffindors that heavily favored?

XXXXXXXXXX

Nicholas was in the potion lab getting another nutrition potion ready and pondering what Severus might want for dinner when he heard Sebastian return. The wizard took a calming breath before leaving to find out the fate of daughter. The sight that met his eyes made him gasp in horror …

"Sebastian! Why are you bleeding?!" Nicholas yelped while running over to his husband to investigate the bloody fabric of the wizards shirt near the shoulder.

Sebastian set a trunk down on the floor with a tired smile, "Calm down. Ellen shot me-" He saw all the color drain from Nicholas' face and pulled the man into a firm hug to prevent further panic,"I'm fine. The goblins healed me. I just left before they could fix my shirt … now, I got Severus' things-"

"Wait, slow down. The goblins were already involved?" Nicholas asked trying to wrap his head around what happened.

"I got our goblins before I even went to confront our daughter and the muggle. I figured it'd be best to have witnesses and I was right. They stepped in after the gun was fired … the goblins took her into custody and being that the main motive was line theft they're handling everything even her sentencing." Sebastian felt his husband sobbing against him. It was bittersweet, but there was an innocent party who needed their care and that took priority over their daughter's fate. "How is Severus?"

Nicholas sniffled and pulled away wiping his eyes free of tears, "He took his first round of treatments and he let me heal his scars-" Nicholas dropped his sentence when he noticed the ragged school trunk. "Is this everything?"

"Besides this …" Sebastian pulled a shrunken potions bag out of his to show his love. "There wasn't much else. Other than his school things there were some clothes, but … they were not worth bringing. We should discuss the situation with Hogwarts. It seems Dumbledore also had a stake in this scheme as well."

The grandparents put the heartache caused by their daughter aside and focused solely on their grandson who needed so much love, caring and protection...


	7. Realizing

(I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

 **Pairing: Yaoi M/M – seme James x Severus**

 **Last Time:**

The grandparents put the heartache caused by their daughter and focused solely on their grandson who needed so much love, caring and protection...

XXXXXXXXXX

Sirius took a deep breath and stepped toward his little brother who just stepped out of the floo, "Regulus … we need to talk." He said.

They returned home a day ago, but he was concerned for his brother and Bellatrix, who he wanted to talk to, suddenly disappeared. The second they got home Sirius saw his mother excitedly drag Regulus away with Bellatrix. After that he couldn't find anyone except Narcissa, who avoided him like the plague, and his strangely cheerful mother. All of said facts would normally have gone unnoticed by him before the recent discoveries snapped him out of his head and he's thankful he was a little less blind to these things.

"Can it wait? … please." Regulus tiredly pushed passed Sirius only to have his knees buckle.

Sirius caught his brother and tried to hold him up, "Regulus! Hey! Are you ok?" He asked as Bellatrix flooed into the home.

"He's fine." Narcissa said startling Sirius who didn't realize she was right behind him. "Hey! What are you doing?" Sirius snapped when Narcissa started pulling Regulus away from him.

Unfortunately, Bellatrix stepped between the brothers and cast a body bind on Sirius. All he could do was watch Narcissa and Bellatrix guide Regulus away as he hit the ground in a paralyzed state. That, however, didn't stop the very stubborn Gryffindor for very long. Seeing the looks of concern the witches gave his brother as they took him to the other room and hearing his mother's proud voice made him flare his magic and partially break the binding spell. His legs couldn't move, but his arms were free so he clawed his way across the floor and tried to peek into the dining room.

"-made me so proud!" Sirius heard now that he was close enough to hear his mother's words. "At least, one of my sons isn't a disappointment. Carrying it with honor, Regulus."

"Yes, mother." Sirius heard his brother say and caught a glimpse of Regulus as he, Narcissa and Bellatrix went up the stairs. It was obvious even to him that Regulus was clutching his left arm and was a little unsteady. Sirius knew exactly what happened and it made him furious. Both furious at himself for not seeing something much sooner and furious at his mother for being happy about this.

When the rest of the binding spell finally broke he stumbled to his feet and raced to the stairs. Unfortunately, that took him right passed his mother who decided to stop him with the torture curse so they could chat. "You bring shame to this family. I have no interest in admitting you're even part of it. In fact, since I have disowned you I will not allow you to blemish my home any longer. You are no longer my child and you are to leave tomorrow." She said coldly as her oldest son collapsed to his knees in pain. To her surprise he continued to try to crawl up the steps.

"Like … you're ... a worthy … mother." Sirius ground out through the pain. He heard her scoff and the pain vanished implying that she lifted the curse. Without giving himself time to recover before racing up the steps and threw open the door to Regulus' room where he found Bellatrix, Narcissa and his crying brother.

Bellatrix glared and pointed her wand at Sirius, "Get out-"

"Shut up. My brother is crying." Sirius muttered as he clumsily kneeled next to his brother's bed and grabbed the arm Regulus seemed to try to hide. Before the witches could stop it he saw the mark of the Death Eaters. "You didn't want this, did you?" He said as his brother tried to pull away, which surprised his brother and cousins. After all, they expected him to freak out upon seeing the mark and get mad at them for choosing that path.

"I … didn't want it …" Regulus said clearly terrified that his older brother was going to start screaming at him, but, to his everlasting shock, Sirius just slowly moved onto the bed and hugged him.

Sirius let his brother cry against his chest, but frowned as he the suspicious glares being sent his way, "What?"

"You were never accepting of the dark lord or his followers." Narcissa said clearly trying to figure out if he had a hidden motive for being nice.

"I never thought _it_ could be forced on someone." In a torture induced daze Sirius shifted his gaze over to each witches' left forearms. The long sleeves of the witches' robes hid their arms, but he still looked. "You didn't think I'd be mad when a Regulus is clearly upset, did you?" He said his gaze lingering on Bellatrix' arm until the witch flinched. "Do you?"

"I got it willingly." Bellatrix hissed.

"Did you want it?" Sirius asked proud of himself for not rattling off facts that would've only proved that he eavesdropped on Severus and Lucius.

"Yes." Bellatrix said ignoring her sister's sad look.

Sirius just stroked his brother's back soothingly as he glanced from Narcissa to Bellatrix, "If that's true then why did it look like you two were comforting Regulus and why does Narcissa look sad? If you were proud of it why are you here?" A strange silence settled on the group making them all realize Regulus had fallen asleep.

"It was willing for Bellatrix." Narcissa said getting a sharp look from Bellatrix. "She volunteered so I didn't have to get it."

"Oh … I'm sorry." Sirius said awkwardly. He had no clue how to continue without revealing the eavesdropping or waking his exhausted brother due to his pleading for forgiveness so he opted for changing the subject. "Could you guys put him in the bed?"

Bellatrix's eyes narrowed, "Why? Don't want to put the effort in for a Death Eater?" She hissed harshly under her breath so she didn't wake Regulus.

"No." Sirius rolled his eyes at his cousin's harsh untrusting attitude. "It's just that my body realized it was hit by the torture curse 10 minutes ago and now I can't move."

Narcissa paled, "Again? Was she mad?" They had their differences and they were envious of the fact that he'd never be forced to be a Death Eater, but everyone hated that Lady Black took her anger out on Sirius. What made it worse was that it was for nothing more than being sorted into Gryffindor, which she considered shameful and not worthy of the Black name or her beloved Dark Lord.

Sirius snorted, "She finally decided to kick me out." He said softly so he didn't disturb Regulus.

"You were disowned years ago, but she never … I didn't know …" Bellatrix admitted.

"Yeah … all of us seem to be realizing there are things we didn't know." Sirius said wincing as he tried to adjust his body, which was prickling painfully all over.

"Where will you go?" Narcissa asked softly as she gently levitated Regulus off of Sirius and Bellatrix moved the sheets so the youngest Black could be tucked in.

A frown came to Sirius' lips as he pondered, "I'm supposed to leave tomorrow's I have time to ask James or Remus if I can stay with one of them until I get a place … and a summer job." Sirius sighed realizing it wasn't likely his mother was going to send him away with money.

"If …" Sirius looked at Bellatrix who seemed to be pondering something. "If you're alright with it I can get you a job in Knockturn Alley." She offered.

Despite having a little more insight Sirius was still too dense to see that his cousin was testing him to see if he's still being judgemental. After all, Death Eaters are not the same as the same as dark wizards, but people tend to lump the groups together and label it all evil. Yes, Voldemort recruits mainly dark witches and wizards, but there were several dark witches and wizards who want nothing to do with him. Of course, most people don't get that. Dark magic = evil = Voldemort in everyone's book. Sure, Sirius gets that they didn't want to be Death Eaters, but will he still be so nice if he knew they still communed with the darker aspects of magic?

Thankfully, Sirius was either too dazed or too tired of hating to care, "That'll help a lot. Thanks." A tapping on the window caught his attention, but when he turned to looked gravity proved too strong for his weak body and he fell back on the bed.

"It's an owl." Narcissa whispered as she went passed a snickering Bellatrix, who thought Sirius' situation was hysterical, to open the window before the pesky bird woke Regulus.

"Oscar?" Sirius said recognizing the dark Potter owl that flew over him and landed on the bed frame only to drop the letter on his face. "Not helpful." He muttered trying to blow the letter off his face, but only succeeding in making Bellatrix burst out laughing.

Narcissa cast a silencing charm around Regulus so he could sleep through the chaos, "I'll read it."

"Thanks." Sirius said grateful that the letter was taken from him since he couldn't move yet because of his torture curse induced weakened state. Unfortunately, it wasn't until after he heard the letter being opened that he realized that James might've mentioned details about Severus and what they overheard in that very letter! "Wait-"

"Oh, you're in trouble." Sirius stiffened thinking Narcissa read a few details she wasn't supposed to see. "It seems Potter's parents discovered that he's a delinquent and he's warning you that he has to tell everything to McGonagall so you should write to her too." Narcissa said and Sirius felt relieved thinking James' didn't add any incriminating details, but when he felt Narcissa's wand against his neck he knew he was wrong. "He recommended sending the same letter to Professor Slughorn too. Something about Severus who he followed home this summer because he was guilty about what you guys overheard." The witch's eyes narrowed. "What's this about hearing a conversation between Lucius and Severus?"

(Dammit James!) Sirius mentally screamed as he helpless watch the witches close in on him determined to get answers. Painfully if necessary …

XXXXXXXXXX

Severus woke up to find that he was still in the bed in the Prince Manor, "It wasn't a dream." He murmured softly almost in disbelief. However, he noticed something different and very familiar. "Is that- … it is! My trunk!" Severus nearly stumbled as he quickly jumped out of bed and raced over to the tattered worn trunk. Upon searching the trunk he found everything except his most precious thing. "Where is it? Everything was locked up together."

"You mean your potions bag." Severus nearly jumped out of his skin as he whirled around. He was relieved to see Sebastian standing in the doorway smiling at him. "For future reference everything potion related is to stay in the lab so I placed it there." The old wizard gestured for the teen to follow.

Almost eagerly Severus followed after his grandfather. Despite leading the way Sebastian was able to keep a close eye on on his grandson who was recovering and shouldn't be pushing it. A steady calm pace was kept up until they reached the doors on a lower floor and what was behind those doors made Severus' jaw drop.

"This is your lab?" An awestruck Severus as he looked around the perfectly kept lab. In the center was a large island with four burners and 7 different types of cauldrons were hanging from the ceiling by charmed cords. The walls were covered in well stocked shelves and a wide variety of potions. On one side was only finished potions in the shelves and the other side had empty vials. The white countertops and cabinets encircled the room, but only the side with the empty vials had different measuring equipment neatly set up. Near the back the countertops became brown and had no cabinets under them except for a file cabinet that split it into two desk areas. It had chairs, parchment, quills, ink pots and Severus' bag.

"My bag!" Severus went over to the one work area and searched the bag.

Sebastian smiled as he recognized a spark of joy, "You sneak out after curfew to brew, don't you?" He chuckled as the boy stiffened. "It's ok. I'd be rather hypercritical if I told you not to, but be careful and go with someone. It's never safe to brew alone even for experienced brewers."

"My friend, Lucius, said the same thing. He tried going with me, but he's allergic to something in Pepper Ups so we found out quickly that he couldn't stay every night … so did you sneak out by yourself?" Severus asked not sure what to say.

"Yes. It's why I know it's not a good idea. I blew myself up a couple and you'd think I'd stop, but I never did … until I stepped on someone else's obsession." Sebastian shivered, but looked quite amused too. The look of curiosity on his grandson's face made him decide to tell the story. "I was so obsessed that I decided to harvest fresh ingredients from the greenhouse. It seemed like a good idea. After all, who'd notice a few leaves missing? Well it just so happens my harvesting skills weren't that great. The owner of the plant noticed his NEWT project was tampered with immediately. Apparently, he waited in the back of the greenhouse every night until I tried again and, of course, I did." He said and paused a moment to chuckle.

Severus leaned in to listen, "What happened?"

"I came back and was promptly met with a wand to the neck. Now I considered myself good at all my subjects including DADA so I fought back. We dueled for less than a minute. I lost big time. I was hexed to oblivion and to top it off he took those- … you know those thorned gloves used to keep a solid grip on deadly plants and for getting sap?" Sebastian asked and Severus nodded. "Well he put one of those on a grabbed my balls." He nodded as Severus paled. "He didn't squeeze … well not hard, but he threatened me if I came back he'd harvest from my body. I never went back to the greenhouse after curfew. My friends said it was my own fault and they teased me for getting my ass handed to me by a Hufflepuff."

"A Hufflepuff?" Severus blinked not expecting that tidbit of information.

Sebastian nodded, "Duel champion or not, he was a Hufflepuff. A bloody tough Hufflepuff." He said with a nostalgic smile.

The smile seem heartwarming, but Severus was confused on why his grandfather thought fondly of the man who beat him up, deserved or not, "What did you do about the Hufflepuff after that?"

Sebastian simply raised his hand to show the wedding ring, "I put a ring on it." He laughed as Severus blushed.

They heard a chuckle and turned to see a very amused Nicholas watching them from the doorway, "Technically I hexed you only three times before you gave up and I only grabbed you because you called me a bitch." Nicholas smiled at Severus. "He spent months getting on my good side after that before asking me out."

"I was terrified you'd say no." Sebastian commented with a careless shrug before going over to kiss Nicholas. The touching moment made Severus smile, but then his stomach growled. "Are you hungry?" Sebastian asked, but was a little surprised to see Severus ever so slightly flinch. "We won't hurt you."

"Never!" Nicholas exclaimed and pulled Severus into a hug. "We won't let anything happen to you. Let's get you something to eat and your potions."

Sebastian chuckled when Severus looked nervous about where to leave his bag, "Leave it there. It is your desk." He said and was happy to see Severus' eyes light up.

When the young wizard set the bag back down on the half of the counter that was his workstation Nicholas lovingly guided Severus to the dining room, "Come. Let's have a meal together and get to know each other."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Thank you for letting me stay, Lord and Lady Potter." Sirius said as he limped out of the floo.

Fleamont frowned in concern as his wife went over to the young Black to check his wounds, "It's perfectly ok. I'm glad we could help, but why are you hurt? Did your mother hurt you after disowning you?" He asked greatly disturbed by the possible abuse going on even in pure blood families.

"No! I just had a stumble and don't worry. My cousin is helping me get a job so I won't freeload." Sirius chuckled nervously shooting James a look promising to explain later.

Euphemia could see the subtle shaking from a potential torture curse and knew something was wrong. She decided it'd be best to keep both these boys busy so she and Fleamont could look into it, "I love that idea! Can you ask her to find one for James too?"


	8. Protective

(I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

 **Pairing: Yaoi M/M – seme James x Severus**

 **Last Time:**

Euphemia could see the subtle shaking from a potential torture curse and knew something was wrong. She decided it'd be best to keep both these boys busy so she and Fleamont could look into it, "I love that idea! Can you ask her to find one for James too?"

XXXXXXXXXX

Remus blinked and rubbed his eyes before looking back at the letter in his hands, "Dammit James!" He groaned in exasperation as he read the letter his friend sent him just moments ago.

Apparently, despite all his warnings, James did a lot more than just send a letter. Of course, Remus couldn't bring himself to actually be mad since it turned out to be a very good thing. Severus could've died without James being there to intervene, but James still jumped the gun and now they all had to deal with the consequences from all the years of bullying. After all, James seemed quite serious about contacting Professor McGonagall and Professor Slughorn confessing everything.

"Ok … I'll do that first." Remus sighed as he pushed his summer homework aside and started writing a very detailed and respectful set of letters. By the time he finished it was already late. After quickly sending the letters he went to bed without a single word to his father who was in a bad mood. Only in the morning did he dare to speak to his father. "Father … I'm going to go to-"

"Go. Just don't forget when the moon is full. Don't need you doing more damage than these Death Eaters." The scraggly man said sharply as he continued looking at the Daily Prophet.

"Yeah …" Remus flinched at the uncaring order and quickly floo called James' parents.

As the kind faces of Euphemia and Fleamont appeared in the embers, "Remus dear! How are you? I take it you got James' letter." Euphemia asked as nicely as ever.

"Yes, Lady Potter. Is it alright if I come over?" Remus asked feeling hurt by the harsh grumble he heard from his father behind him.

"Of course!" Euphemia' s face disappeared from the embers giving Remus the cue to grab some floo powder and floo over. "James and Sirius are in James' room. I'm sure they can explain everything so go catch up." Euphemia said with a smile.

"Thank you. Hello, Lord Potter." Remus said politely as he passed Fleamont who was coming down the stairs as he went up to James' room.

"Good to see you, Remus! Keep those two in line please!" The Potter lord joked, but turned serious the second he heard the door to James' room close. "We got a notice from Gringotts. We are to testify on what happened with Severus tomorrow afternoon. James doesn't need to come because of his being underage, but they want memories." He said as he showed her the Gringotts letter.

Euphemia nodded and pulled out a vial filled with silvery wisps, "I figured as much so I had James give me a copy of everything from that day. When we go we need to bring up Sirius-"

"I know what you want, but it might not be that easy to accuse the Black family of anything. Technically, Lady Black has every right to disown Sirius and even take his trust. Sirius could be accused by her especially now that the news of their pranking is out. That would only make Sirius look like a potentially dangerous delinquent and that curses were called for." Fleamont warned.

"I refuse to let her get away with this." Euphemia said sharply.

"I know. Let's first see how Severus' case is handled before we try anything. Whatever happens with Dumbledore may give us the leeway we need. After all, if Dumbledore can be proven to be apart of a conspiracy involving abuse then Lady Black won't be able to stop us from entering a pensieve on Sirius' behalf." Fleamont said with a smirk.

"Brilliant!" Euphemia exclaimed and kissed her husband.

XXXXXXXXXX

Remus didn't even bother knocking on the door before going into James' room, "Ok you two, we need to- what the hell? Knock it off!" He snapped and leapt forward to pull James off Sirius before they hurt each other in their struggle. "What are you two doing?" Remus exclaimed while putting himself between the two so James couldn't jump back on Sirius who only seemed to lay on the bed breathless.

"Remmy, it's not what-"Sirius said before starting to slide off the bed. "Crap!"

"I got you, mate!" James, with a worried Remus, grabbed Sirius before he hit the floor and maneuvered him onto the bed.

"Thanks." Sirius whimpered slightly in pain.

Remus, having finally noticed how limp Sirius looked, frowned in worry, "I thought … what's going on? What happened to you, Sirius?"

"His mother and cousin tortured him." James said before Sirius could get even one word out and he ignored the glare the limp teen shot him.

"What?! I know your mother was cruel, but why would your cousins be involved? Was it Bellatrix or Narcissa?" Remus asked unknowingly letting out a protective, though slightly animalistic, growl.

Sirius huffed and shot James another glare for worrying Remus before giving the werewolf a smile, "Don't worry, Remmy. I'm ok, just having some muscle spasms. It happens after a curse if you don't sleep-"

"What happened?" Remus asked firmly. His eyes narrowed when Sirius looked nervous as James looked irritated despite helping earlier. "Explain now. Starting with you." He shot James a stern look.

James blinked in confusion, "What'd I do? We weren't fighting, Remmy. Though, I have every right to be bloody pissed at him for telling his cousins about us spying on Severus and the Malfoy-"

"That was your fault!" Sirius barked from his spot on the bed. "You're the idiot who put way too much detail in a letter-"

The Potter huffed, "Why was your cousin in the same room when you were-"

"Shut up!" A frustrated Remus snapped and both of them fell silent. "First, I know it turned out for the best, but why did you follow an owl to Severus?" He asked James.

James shifted with a nervous chuckle, "Well … I wanted to … I just … it worked out so why does it matter. Severus is safe now and that's what counts! If I listened to you and didn't follow who knows what could have happened!"

"Yeah, you're right." Remus sighed before looking at Sirius, "and you?"

Sirius snorted as he slowly tried to sit up, "My mother officially disowned me and she had to get a curse in as a parting gift. As for my cousins …" Sirius winced as he saw James glare at him. "My mother's curse made me collapse on my brother's bed when I was talking to them and YOUR," he glared right back at James, "stubborn owl flew right through that window right when my cousins were there! At first Narcissa read it to be nice since I couldn't move, but then they tortured me for more details! Why did you mention the whole eavesdropping in that letter anyway? I didn't need a recap if I was there!" Sirius snapped before groaning in pain and flopping over on his side. "I better still be capable of having kids after that." He whimpered as he curled up into a ball.

Remus winced and sat next to his friend to rub his back gently, "How bad was it?"

"Bellatrix likes lightning hexes …" Sirius grumbled before looking at James. "I wasn't able to write my letters to Professor McGonagall yet." He admitted and this was probably the first time he had an excuse that wasn't just slacking off.

"Right … I have a charmed quill that can dictate for you … somewhere," James frowned and began searching his messy room and desk for the quill he wanted. "Bloody hell. Why did Gem need to unpack everything? She made a mess." He muttered.

Remus stifled a laugh as a small avalanche of homework fell to the floor, "Gem had it perfectly neat. You're the one making a mess." He said before turning back to Sirius. "Where are you going to stay?"

"James' parents are letting me stay here … and Bellatrix agreed to help me get a job." Sirius mumbled, more than a little terrified of what his cousin has planned.

Remus blinked curiously, "So you'll be working over the summer? Do you know where yet?"

"We will be working somewhere in Knockturn Alley." James muttered with an irritated tone as he dragged out a quill and ink pot from deep in a drawer.

"We?" Remus raised an eyebrow and glanced at James. "You're both getting jobs?"

James handed over some parchment with a huff, "My parents liked the idea when he brought it up so now I have to."

The werewolf couldn't help but chuckle at the sulking Potter, "It will give you something to do, right? After all, I doubt your parents are letting you get away with much this summer."

James shrugged as the quill started scribbling what Sirius was thinking all on its own, "They're letting me stay in touch with Severus so that's something."

"Umm James, I know you saved him and all, but I don't think he'll be happy with you about the whole eavesdropping thing. No doubt Lucius will be pissed." Remus pointed out.

"How would he know?!" James yelped in panic.

Remus blinked, "I'm pretty sure Bellatrix and Narcissa aren't going to just keep quiet about this especially since Severus and Lucius seem to be friends of theirs."

"Oh crap …" James groaned as he leaned back to sit slightly on the arm of his desk chair.

Gem popped into the room holding a letter, "A letter arrived for Sirius." She said gave an annoyed look when she saw the mess of papers all over the desk and floor.

"Just put it on the desk-" The elf snapped her fingers resulting in all the papers, including the ones under James' feet, to fly up and make a nice pile on the desk. James yelped and fell off of the chair arm when the papers were yanked out because he wasn't sitting all the way in the chair. A pop was heard before James could even consider getting up and he knew the house elf was long gone. "Bloody elf."

Remus just shook his in amusement and went to get the letter neatly placed on top of the pile since both his friends were indisposed. He opened it and skimmed the contents. "This woman says she knows Bellatrix and mentioned a job."

Sirius signaled for his quill to stop writing for him and looked over curiously, "That was fast! Bellatrix only said she'd help last night. I didn't even get a chance to message about James getting a job too." He muttered trying to ignore the grin on James' face. No doubt James was hoping that he was not going to be forced to take a job.

"According to this," said the werewolf as he looked through the letter thoroughly. "Mrs. Crock has a few openings because she takes a lot of part-timers during the summer so sorry James. It looks like you're not off the hook."

"Damn. My mother made me give her a memory so I know Severus will have a trial at some point. Maybe soon. I was hoping to help." James said with a sigh, knowing if he's going to be forced to work he won't be able to be there comforting Severus. "What's the job?"

"Ummm well it's really early in the morning for one thing. No wonder this letter got here so fast," the werewolf commented absentmindedly as he skimmed the letter. Something clearly struck him as hilarious for he started laughing.

James frowned in concern feeling a twinge of panic set in, "Remus … what's so funny? What's the job?"

XXXXXXXXXX

Severus felt something shift next to him and his eyes snapped open, "I'm sorry, I didn't-"

"It's fine." Sebastian chuckled. His grandson had started dozing off while they were talking and fell asleep on his shoulder. The Prince Lord regretted adjusting his shoulder at all and waking the easily startled teen, but it was too late. "The nutrition potions are kicking in. Your body needs to adjust and sleep is needed so let's get you to bed, ok?"

Severus wanted to argue, but he just felt too tired, "Ok."

Nicholas smiled as he guided the sleepy teen up the stairs, "It's time for you next round of anyway." He said softly.

As he took Severus to his room Sebastian went to get a set of the prescribed potions ready. By the time the grandfather returned with the potions he found that Severus was tucked into bed and practically asleep. It almost seemed silly to give the teen the prescribed dreamless sleep too, but that's what they were told to do. With a little help from his grandfathers Severus was given the potions and once again drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

Early the next morning the two elderly wizards went to check on their grandson. After seeing that Severus was still fast asleep they both went to the owlery. There they found a couple letters from Gringotts waiting for them.

"Two? I expected only one letter mentioning the trial date." Nicholas said sounding a little choked up at the end. It hurt thinking of what might happen to his daughter, but he collected himself.

Sebastian looked at the two stamps marking the second letter, "Two crests? This has a Gringotts seal so it must have been given to them directly for delivery, but what would the Malfoy family want with us?"

"Could they know we found our grandson?" Nicholas pondered feeling even more protective of Severus. "If they want to force a marriage it's not happening. I'll see them dead first."

"Calm down, love. They wouldn't risk trying something like that against our family and besides, it's addressed to the guardians of Severus Snape. This person doesn't know who we are, but wanted to talk to us directly instead of sending an owl…" Sebastian said calmly despite instinctively feeling the same worry. He opened the letter and carefully read it.

Nicholas pondered what little they spoke about with Severus the day before before their grandson fell asleep, "Malfoy … Severus said his friend's name was Lucius … wasn't the Malfoy heir named Lucius?"

"Yes, Severus mentioned Lucius was a bit protective too … in fact, the boy wants to meet us. He doesn't say it, but I think he wants to be sure we're good for Severus." Sebastian chuckled clearly very amused at the wording in the letter.

"Let's invite him over today! Having a friend over when he wakes up might take Severus' mind off the trial." Nicholas said worried about his grandson as his husband quickly wrote and sent a letter with their floo password.

An hour or so later a young wizard with the classic blonde Malfoy air stepped through the floo, "Hello. I'm Luciu-" Lucius was never able to finish the greeting. He saw the elderly wizards' eyes narrow and he hit the floor unable to move ...


End file.
